


【 Lawlu 】 Khống chế dục

by Rye051121



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rye051121/pseuds/Rye051121
Summary: Hai trưởng làng đánh nhau, một trưởng làng liền thượng người kia rồi=)) Đơn giản vậy thôi=))))
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【罗路】控制欲](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322163) by [diemoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony). 



Không ai có thể chạy thoát ta khống chế; không ai có thể thay đổi ta làm. ——《 hiệp ước xưa 》 Sách Isaia 43:1

“Hắc.”  
Hắn nói, thanh âm khàn khàn.  
Trong phòng thực ám, lại có thể nghe được than củi thiêu đốt phát ra tiếng vang.  
Đùng đùng, nhỏ vụn mà thoáng hiện ở trong bóng tối. Đùng đùng, lăn quá làn da. Đùng đùng, nhảy vào lỗ tai.  
Đùng.  
Ở băng thiên tuyết địa phương bắc, này phiến năm bước vuông nơi, cực nóng lại không chỗ không ở.  
“Ngươi…… Thực khát đi?”  
Hắn cố ý kéo dài quá âm điệu, tràn đầy một phen bỡn cợt ý vị.  
Nơi này quá mờ, cái gì đều là hỗn độn mơ hồ hắc, thính giác chủ đạo nhân loại toàn bộ cảm quan, cái kia thanh âm liền dính vào trên vành tai, đuổi đều đuổi không đi.  
Hắn đợi trong chốc lát, đối phương lại chỉ phát ra rõ ràng tiếng thở dốc, hắn đói bụng hắn ba ngày, lại dùng chậu than nướng hắn ba cái canh giờ, người đều là có cực hạn, tựa như đi săn một con mãnh thú, quá mức dồn dập mà đuổi theo, tùy tiện mà săn giết không chỉ có sẽ tạo thành chính mình thương vong, còn sẽ tổn thương da lông ảnh hưởng thịt chất, nhưng là nếu chậm rãi đuổi bắt hắn, hao hết hắn sở hữu sức lực, làm hắn suy kiệt mà chết, như vậy hết thảy đều sẽ thoạt nhìn thực hoàn mỹ.  
Kiên nhẫn.  
Nhất định phải kiên nhẫn.  
Hắn trước nay đều là tốt nhất thợ săn.  
Hắn móc ra chính mình túi nước, cố ý thả thong thả mà loạng choạng. Dòng nước va chạm túi da phát ra tiếng vang giờ phút này nghe tới là như vậy rõ ràng. Đối phương giật giật, nắm chặt nắm tay lôi kéo trên cổ tay xích sắt, gông xiềng là hướng về phía trước cố định ở nóc nhà, hơi vừa động liền rơi xuống tản mát tro bụi.  
Hắn uống một ngụm, mát lạnh dòng nước từ hắn bên môi nhỏ giọt đến đối phương lỏa lồ cánh tay thượng.  
Kia trong nháy mắt, đối phương nuốt thanh âm vô pháp che dấu.  
“Nếu ngươi khuất phục nói……” Giảo hoạt thợ săn tiếp tục dụ hoặc, “Ta có thể cho ngươi thủy, đồ ăn, thậm chí càng nhiều.”  
Hắn nói xong ngừng lại, trầm mặc ngóc đầu trở lại, hết thảy lại an tĩnh lại.  
Lúc này, hắn thế nhưng là có chút cao hứng, mới vừa rồi lo lắng đối phương liền thật sự từ bỏ cái loại này không thú vị cảm bị trọng lại bốc cháy lên hứng thú thay thế. Hắn cơ hồ là sung sướng mà dùng dòng nước đã ươn ướt chính mình ngón tay, vuốt ve thượng đối phương môi khô khốc, kia một khắc đối phương không chút do dự mà vươn đầu lưỡi liếm quá hắn ngón tay, mềm mại đầu lưỡi đảo qua hắn lòng bàn tay mang đến đáy lòng tê dại, hắn không có nhịn xuống kia thanh từ lồng ngực mạn đi lên tiếng cười, ngắn ngủi mà áp lực. Đối phương cơ khát mút vào hắn ngón tay, hận không thể cắn xuống dưới dường như.  
“Hư —— hư —— hư ——” hắn hống hắn, dùng ngón tay trêu đùa hắn, ở quay cuồng gián đoạn nắm đầu lưỡi của hắn. Đối phương phát ra phẫn nộ ngô nuốt, giống chỉ khó thở thú, tùy theo giãy giụa cũng càng thêm kịch liệt.  
“Từ bỏ kỳ thật là kiện rất đơn giản sự tình.” Hắn làm không biết mệt mà dụ dỗ hắn, “Chỉ cần ngươi nói ngươi nhận thua……”  
Hắn thoáng phóng thấp thân mình, như vậy hắn liền có thể cùng hắn nhìn thẳng, trong bóng tối cặp mắt kia như cũ sáng ngời thanh triệt, hắn chớp chớp, lại chớp chớp, nước bọt lướt qua yết hầu “Cô” một chút.  
“Khát.”  
Hắn rốt cuộc mở miệng, nhưng cũng chỉ có này một chữ.  
“Khát.”  
“Vậy nhận thua đi.”  
“Khát.”  
“Mang theo ngươi nhân dân thuộc sở hữu với ta, liền cho ngươi nước uống……”  
“Khát.”  
Khuyến dụ giả lộ ra cái có chút bất đắc dĩ nhíu mày, hắn lại cùng đối phương nhìn nhau trong chốc lát, nhìn đối phương bất khuất mi cùng khởi da môi.  
Hắn lại uống một ngụm thủy, lại không có nuốt xuống đi, chỉ là siết chặt đối phương cằm khơi mào, liền khẩu uy đi xuống. Đối phương rất phối hợp mà mở ra môi răng tiếp nhận hắn, hắn thầm thì nuốt, đầu lưỡi vô ý thức mà đảo qua đối phương thượng răng.  
“Ngươi luôn là muốn từ bỏ.” La đứng dậy thở dài, “Lộ phi.”  
Hắn một bên nói như vậy một bên đem ấm nước đưa tới hắn bên môi, lộ phi mồm to mà nuốt cơ hồ uống hết nó, bởi vì uống đến quá cấp, hắn bị sặc đến ho khan lên, đỏ lên một khuôn mặt, rồi lại bởi vì lại lần nữa sống sót mà lộ ra tươi cười.  
“Ta nhất định sẽ đào tẩu cho ngươi xem!” Lộ phi lại ngẩng đầu thời điểm, ánh mắt dũng cảm không sợ, là lạp là lạp, hắn chính là loại này chỉ cần có thể tồn tại liền trước sau có hi vọng kỳ quái sinh vật. Hắn nghiêng đầu đánh giá hắn trong chốc lát, đem dư lại thủy toàn bộ ngã xuống tóc của hắn thượng, dòng nước theo lộ phi gương mặt chảy qua hắn bị trói trói ngực.  
“Ta chờ.”  
La như vậy trả lời nói.


	2. Chapter 2

La cùng lộ phi tương ngộ phát sinh ở một hồi về tân nguồn nước cướp đoạt trung. Ở tái ngoại, tộc đàn cùng tộc đàn chi gian chiến tranh là nhất chuyện thường ngày sự tình, nơi này cái gì đều thực thiếu.  
Nguồn nước thiếu, mặt cỏ thiếu, đồ ăn thiếu, sức lao động thiếu.  
Nhân tính thiếu.  
Dù sao la từ có ký ức bắt đầu liền ý thức được trên đời này hết thảy đều không phải dễ như trở bàn tay có thể được đến.  
Ngươi muốn, ngươi liền phải đi đoạt lấy.  
Lúc ấy bọn họ vừa mới phát hiện tân nguồn nước, đương la mang theo hắn bộ đội đuổi quá khứ thời điểm, nơi đó đã có xa lạ bộ tộc ở mang nước, cả trai lẫn gái nhóm tụ tập ở bên nhau, một ít hài tử cười đùa ở truy nháo. Đối này, la chỉ là đạm mạc mà kéo ra hắn cung.  
Kia mũi tên bắn ra không có chút nào thương hại cùng do dự, hắn nhằm phía chính là nhất tới gần nguồn nước hài tử.  
Đám người phát ra thét chói tai, bọn họ một chút tứ tán mở ra. Ngồi trên lưng ngựa la lại so với bất luận kẻ nào đều sớm hơn phát hiện ngoài ý muốn.  
Tử vong cũng không có như mong muốn mà phát sinh, mũi tên bị người chém xuống xuống dưới, cắt thành hai đoạn, cắm vào trong đất. Một tiếng hô lên vang lên, người già phụ nữ và trẻ em nhóm gắt gao mà dựa vào cùng nhau hướng nơi xa cao điểm chạy tới, la sáng sớm liền chú ý tới mấy cái gia hỏa nhanh chóng quay đầu ngựa lại hướng la cùng hắn bộ đội, bọn họ vẫn luôn không có uống nước, mà là cưỡi ngựa khắp nơi xem xét.  
Nhưng làm la ngoài ý muốn là cái kia chặn lại hắn mũi tên người.  
Đó là cái không chút nào thu hút thiếu niên, bọc thật dài áo choàng, màu đen rối tung đầu tóc cơ hồ muốn che lại hắn đôi mắt. Hắn không có mã, trong tay cũng chỉ có một phen kiếm, vẫn đứng ở ly la gần nhất vị trí.  
Bọn họ không tiếng động mà giằng co, la liếc mắt một cái nơi xa lui lại đám người, cũng không có hạ đạt đột kích mệnh lệnh.  
Dã gió thổi tới, cái kia thiếu niên lý đem đầu tóc, lúc này la mới thấy rõ hắn mặt, cư nhiên so tưởng tượng còn muốn niên thiếu, tính trẻ con đều đôi ở hắn khóe mắt đuôi lông mày, hắn nhăn lại cái mũi, mắt trái hạ treo cái tiểu vết sẹo, cái này làm cho hắn bỗng nhiên giơ lên tươi cười mang theo điểm người thiếu niên thiên chân cùng thuần nhiên.  
Hắn tộc nhân lui lại không sai biệt lắm, kia mấy cái tuần tra gia hỏa cũng dần dần về phía sau lui. Một cái màu xanh lục tóc sắc mặt âm trầm gia hỏa cưỡi ngựa đi tới thiếu niên bên người hướng hắn vươn tay, la vẫn là an tĩnh mà nhìn bọn họ. Thẳng đến thiếu niên một phen giữ chặt cưỡi lên mã, lục tóc vẫn cứ tràn đầy đề phòng mà nhìn bọn họ, thiếu niên lại như là hoàn toàn lơi lỏng xuống dưới, tùy tiện mà vỗ vỗ đồng bạn ngực, mã phát ra một tiếng hí vang, thiếu niên để lại cho la cuối cùng một màn cư nhiên là cái le lưỡi mặt quỷ.  
“A, hỗn đản! Bị cười nhạo!”  
La nghe được bội kim mắng thanh, lại phát giác chính mình không biết khi nào nở nụ cười.

Lộ phi lại đào tẩu một lần.  
Hắn bắt lấy đưa cơm người xoay người thời cơ dùng xích sắt thít chặt đối phương cổ do đó được đến chìa khóa, cái này làm cho la có chút hối hận không có thiên sáng ngời liền đem hắn điếu trở về.  
Hắn làm được không kém, trước khi đi còn ăn xong rồi la cho hắn chuẩn bị cơm sáng.  
Giữa đường phi ngựa trộm tới mã một đường chạy như điên thời điểm, la ở sau người đuổi theo hắn, hắn thử thăm dò bắn mấy mũi tên bất quá cũng biết đối phương sẽ không dừng lại. Lộ chạy như bay đến cũng không quay đầu lại, hắn gầy yếu sống lưng theo ngựa chạy vội phập phồng rung động, tuyết trắng, hồng y, màu đen phát, thế nhưng khâu ra khác phong tình, này nhảy động cảnh tượng dấu vết tiến la trong ánh mắt, làm hắn cảm nhận được chân thật truy đuổi lạc thú.  
Có lẽ đúng là bởi vì như vậy đi, hắn không tự chủ được mà dung túng lộ phi mỗi một lần thoát đi.  
La cuối cùng một mũi tên bắn tới mã trên đùi, mã quay cuồng mang theo lộ phi cùng nhau ném tới trên mặt đất. Cái này thực sự không nhẹ, lộ phi cũng chưa có thể lập tức đứng lên, hắn ở tuyết địa thượng bò một đoạn ngắn mới nghiêng ngả lảo đảo mà đứng lên, la xuống ngựa liền đi theo hắn phía sau. Nhìn hắn xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo quật cường mà đi, cánh tay chỗ quần áo sát phá, liền lộ ra thấm huyết da thịt.  
Lạc thú đột nhiên im bặt.  
La trầm mặc đi qua đi, một phen đem lộ phi khiêng tới rồi trên vai. Đối phương lập tức mắng lên, những cái đó mắng từ mang theo chính hắn bộ tộc thổ ngữ rất nhiều kỳ thật la cũng không hiểu, hơn nữa bằng người này chỉ số thông minh, ước chừng cũng chính là chút hỗn đản, đại hỗn đản, siêu cấp hỗn đản một loại từ ngữ đi. La không sao cả mà đạp lên tuyết địa thượng, lộ phi nháo đến hung, liền dùng chính mình đại thái đao đánh hắn mông.  
Hai người cùng nhau đi ở tuyết địa thượng, dấu chân liền phải thâm đến nhiều, cũng đi được chậm. Tuyết dừng ở bọn họ trên người, tinh tinh điểm điểm. Lộ phi náo loạn một trận liền không náo loạn, rũ ở la đầu vai uể oải ỉu xìu bộ dáng.  
“Thành thật?”  
“Ta nghỉ một lát.” Lộ phi thở hổn hển khẩu khí, “Này con ngựa chạy trốn quá chậm, nếu là ta tang ni, ngươi tuyệt đối đuổi không kịp ta.”  
La hừ một tiếng, đối hắn loại này không hề lý do tự tin không làm bình luận.  
“Hơn nữa ta đã đói bụng, ngươi cấp không đủ ăn.” Cho dù nhìn không thấy lộ phi biểu tình la cũng biết hắn nhất định ở cổ mặt, “Quỷ hẹp hòi.”  
“Vẫn là câu nói kia, thuộc sở hữu ta, ngươi sẽ ăn đến càng no.”  
“Không cần!”  
“Ngươi tổng hội thỏa hiệp.”  
“Sẽ không!”  
Bọn họ câu được câu không mà nói, thẳng đến la đem hắn ném tới trên lưng ngựa. Lộ phi hoảng đầu ném rớt chính mình trên tóc dính toái tuyết.  
“Ngươi vì sao nhất định phải ta đầu hàng?”  
“Sớm một chút đem các ngươi kia chi hợp nhất, có thể cho ta trở nên càng cường đại, ngươi bên kia nhưng có mấy cái hảo thủ.”  
“Hắc hắc, ta cũng cảm thấy Sauron sơn trị bọn họ nhưng lợi hại! Fran kỳ cũng siêu cấp lợi hại, có thể làm rất lợi hại rất lợi hại đồ vật, còn có Robin đặc biệt thông minh, nàng dạy chúng ta……”  
La cưỡi lên mã, đối với lộ phi lẩm bẩm hắn đồng bạn sự tình hứng thú thiếu thiếu. Hắn khuỷu tay đè ở lộ phi trên lưng, một phương diện phòng ngừa hắn chạy trốn một phương diện cũng phòng ngừa hắn ngã xuống đi. Lộ phi nói được mệt mỏi liền há to miệng tiếp tuyết chơi, hắn loại này sẽ không phát sầu tính tình không biết là ngu xuẩn vẫn là quá mức tự tin.  
Hắn cũng không từ bỏ chạy trốn, cũng cũng không từ bỏ hy vọng.  
Hắn, ở nào đó ý nghĩa thượng, không thể chinh phục.  
“Nếu chỉ là muốn ta hỗ trợ nói, chúng ta kỳ thật có thể kết minh.” Lộ phi tựa hồ là suy xét thật lâu mới nói ra nói như vậy, “Ta tuyệt đối không thể tiếp thu ngươi dòng họ, nhưng là chúng ta có thể làm bằng hữu, ta cũng không phản bội.”  
Lộ phi nói lời thề son sắt, giống như la đã đáp ứng rồi hắn giống nhau. La một bên vội vàng mã một bên đối lên đường phi ngẩng đầu xem ra ánh mắt.  
“Nếu…… Có một loại khác nhân sinh, có lẽ ta sẽ suy xét cùng ngươi kết minh.” La thanh âm tán ở trong gió, hắn vì chính mình nói ra nói như vậy mà cười hạ, hắn sờ sờ lộ phi đầu tóc, cảm nhận được thứ thứ ngọn tóc ở hắn dưới chưởng cọ xát.  
“Bất quá, hiện tại……” La thanh âm trầm đi xuống, “Ta chỉ nghĩ dùng hết thảy biện pháp làm ngươi khuất phục.”

Có chút dục vọng chính là như vậy, nó rõ ràng trầm điện, nhắc nhở ngươi nhất chân thật sở cầu.


	3. Chapter 3

La bắt đầu quan tâm mông kỳ nhất tộc hướng đi.  
Bọn họ người không nhiều lắm, lại kỷ luật nghiễm nhiên. La sau lại mới biết được, những người này nguyên bản đến từ bất đồng bộ tộc, bọn họ phần lớn đều mất đi gia viên không chỗ nào dựa vào, mà lộ phi thu lưu bọn họ.  
Đối, bọn họ dẫn đầu người, cũng chính là cái kia thiếu niên kêu lộ phi. Hắn thực thần kỳ trở thành này nhóm người người lãnh đạo, tuy rằng thoạt nhìn cụ thể tổ chức an bài đều là hắn đồng bạn ở làm, nhưng hắn lại là mọi người tinh thần thượng ỷ lại. La tìm cái gia hỏa lăn lộn đi vào, bất quá thực mau bị phát hiện, kỳ diệu chính là gia hỏa kia cư nhiên còn bị thả trở về, cảm khái mà miêu tả chính mình nhìn thấy nghe thấy!  
“Quá thần kỳ!” Miêu tả giả quơ chân múa tay, “Chính là, chính là ngươi biết hắn là cái đồ ngốc, nhưng chính là sẽ càng ngày càng tin tưởng hắn!”  
“Có thể đừng nói lung tung sao?” Hạ kỳ không kiên nhẫn mà đá miêu tả giả một chân, nhưng đối phương chỉ là lộ ra càng thêm khẳng định thần sắc.  
“…… Hắn sẽ làm hết thảy ngươi cảm thấy không đáng làm sự tình, vì bất luận cái gì một người.”  
“Chân chính cường đại cũng không phải là vô hạn chế bảo hộ sở hữu kẻ yếu.” Bội kim nói được đến la tán đồng thoáng nhìn, la đứng lên đi đến trướng ngoại, trước mắt đều là vô ngần cánh đồng bát ngát, liệt phong quát xoa hắn mặt, một con Hải Đông Thanh gào thét bay tới dừng ở hắn nâng lên cánh tay thượng.  
“Hắn là bọn họ mọi người thái dương đi……” Người kia tiểu tiểu thanh mà nói như vậy một câu, tựa hồ chỉ là lầm bầm lầu bầu.  
La giơ tay đem kia chỉ Hải Đông Thanh thả lại không trung.  
“Khá tốt.” La chà xát tay, “So với ta tưởng tượng thú vị nhiều.”

Tựa hồ là bởi vì tiếp xúc càng lâu mới càng sinh ra muốn hiểu biết càng nhiều dục vọng.  
Lần này la đi vào tới thời điểm lộ phi chính cuộn tròn ở thảo đôi ngủ, bởi vì rét lạnh hắn đem thô ráp cứng rắn cỏ khô đều đôi ở trên người mình, những cái đó màu vàng thảo ngạnh cắm vào tóc của hắn, thô một ít liền ở hắn lộ ra trên da thịt cọ xát ra dấu vết. Hắn vô ưu vô lự mà ngủ, khò khè khò khè mà đánh ngủ gật, trên người hoặc thâm hoặc thiển miệng vết thương mới cũ không đồng nhất, la chỉ quen thuộc những cái đó lộ phi đào tẩu khi sở lưu lại: Ma phá khuỷu tay, trầy da đầu gối, quát trầy da vành tai, nhưng càng nhiều là la hoàn toàn không hiểu biết, trên eo bị phỏng, trên lưng ứ thanh, trước mắt màu đen vết sẹo. Đây là một khối no kinh tranh đấu thân thể, lại sạch sẽ không có một tia huyết hương vị. La ngồi xổm xuống thân mình, không nhiều lắm dương quang từ song sắt phóng ra xuống dưới, liền dừng ở hắn bên chân, hắn đứng ở minh ám chỗ giao giới quan sát lộ phi một lát, chọc chọc lộ liếc mắt đưa tình giác thương.  
Lộ phi ở mở mắt ra đồng thời liền ra tay, hắn đi vặn la thủ đoạn, hy vọng mượn lực đem hắn đụng vào trên tường. La nhìn thấu cái này hành động, hắn khấu khẩn ngón tay ngăn chặn lộ phi khí quản, cả người nghiêng người phiên hạ, lộ phi hừ một tiếng nâng lên chân đỉnh lại đây, khúc khởi đầu gối tạp tiến la ngực. Đánh sâu vào mang đến nhanh chóng mạn khai đau đớn. La ánh mắt bén nhọn lên, hắn tăng thêm chính mình ép xuống lực đạo, đem lộ phi mặt ấn trên mặt đất. Lộ phi vặn vẹo thân thể muốn thoát đi hắn, nắm tay rơi xuống la trên người, la ngạnh kháng này hết thảy, chỉ là càng thêm buộc chặt khẩn khấu lộ phi cổ tay.  
Bọn họ lại giằng co một lát, lẫn nhau đều ra hãn, hô hấp thô nặng.  
Cuối cùng bởi vì thiếu Oxy, lộ phi xụi lơ đi xuống, hắn hơi hơi giương khẩu nỗ lực hô hấp, mặt trướng đến đỏ bừng, hai mắt bức ra nước mắt, la ở lộ phi cơ hồ sắp mất đi ý thức thời điểm mới buông ra tay, sau đó tùy ý hắn một người ở nơi đó khụ đến trời sập đất lún.  
“Thật là.” Lộ phi thật vất vả mới suyễn đều khí, “Lại đến!” Hắn một phách mặt đất nhảy dựng lên, la mí mắt cũng không nâng mà vươn chân, ngay sau đó lại đem hắn vướng tới rồi trên mặt đất. Ở lộ phi lại lần nữa bò dậy trước, la ngồi xuống hắn trên lưng, đem hắn ép tới gắt gao.  
Luôn là luôn là luôn là, không chút nào từ bỏ.  
“Ngươi như vậy kiên trì là vì cái gì?” La suy nghĩ thật lâu mới mở miệng, “Làm bộ đáp ứng xuống dưới sau đó lại nghĩ cách đào tẩu cũng là một cái thực thực tế phương pháp không phải sao?”  
Nguyên bản chết đấm mặt đất lộ phi trầm mặc một chút, sau đó nhỏ giọng mà cứng đờ mà nói: “Hảo, ta, ta đồng ý, thuộc sở hữu ngươi!”  
La mắt trợn trắng: “Quá giả.”  
Lộ phi liền lại phản kháng lên, vặn vẹo suy nghĩ muốn thoát khỏi rớt đè nặng chính mình la.  
“Uy.” La giơ tay ấn xuống lộ phi lộn xộn đầu, cưỡng bách hắn xoay qua tới nhìn chính mình, “Vì cái gì?”  
La xem tiến lộ phi đen bóng quật cường con ngươi.  
“Ngươi muốn rốt cuộc là cái gì?”  
“Ta a…… Ta muốn……”

Bọn họ lại ngươi tới ta đi mà đánh vài lần, ngay từ đầu là la tập kích lộ phi tộc đàn, sau lại lộ phi cũng tới đánh lén bọn họ.  
Bọn họ đánh lén thường thường phi thường mau lẹ, tràn ngập kế hoạch tính. Vài lần xuống dưới lộ phi mang đi la vài con ngựa cùng không ít lương thực, bất quá la đi theo bọn họ đội ngũ tìm được rồi càng nhiều nguồn nước, mặt cỏ, hơn nữa đuổi đi bọn họ vô pháp ở một chỗ hảo hảo dừng lại. Thông qua một đoạn thời gian đánh giá, la biết bọn họ bên trong không thiếu kiêu dũng thiện chiến cốt khí hạng người, đồng thời cũng có cụ bị uyên bác tri thức học giả, từ lúc đấu trung bọn họ kêu gọi lẫn nhau toát ra khẩu âm tới xem, bọn họ khả năng đến từ so la xa hơn phương bắc, bọn họ một đường hướng đông, vĩnh viễn đều ở phía trước hành.  
La luôn là cùng lộ phi giao thủ, ở đánh quá vài lần vững chắc giá sau, lộ phi hiển nhiên nhớ kỹ la, từ nay về sau chỉ cần nhìn đến la bộ đội, lộ phi luôn là cái thứ nhất xông tới, mục tiêu minh xác mà cùng la đánh lộn. Bọn họ ở một lần một lần giao phong trung biết rõ đối phương tên, đối phương đánh nhau phương thức, đối phương rất nhỏ biểu tình biến hóa sở đại biểu thực tế ý nghĩa.  
Biết rõ đối phương thanh âm, nhiệt độ cơ thể, khí vị.  
Đối phương chống đẩy, đè ép, công kích lực đạo.  
Đối phương hô hấp.  
Tim đập.  
Da thịt xúc cảm.  
Bọn họ tựa như hai đầu hùng sư, bởi vì tranh đấu lâu lắm, trên người đều nhiễm đối phương hương vị, vì thế liền chính mình cũng không làm rõ được đối mặt người rốt cuộc là địch nhân vẫn là bằng hữu.  
Lộ phi ở một lần thở hồng hộc đánh nhau khoảng cách hướng la cười một cái, chính hắn cũng ngây ngẩn cả người, theo sau liền không chỗ nào cố kỵ mà mở rộng tươi cười.  
“Đánh đến không kém a đặc kéo tử!” Thật đúng là rất có hắn phong cách thành thật ca ngợi.  
Sau lại có một ngày, la từ bên ngoài trở về mới biết được chính mình trụ địa phương bị người thăm. Hỗn độn tìm kiếm dấu vết nơi nơi đều là, đồ ăn cướp sạch không còn, la thích nhất cung cùng mấy trương da lông cũng bị mang đi.  
Hắn trên tường bị người dùng bút than xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo mà viết:

Phiền toái đặc kéo tử, ta muốn đánh với ngươi một trận, thắng cũng đừng tới phiền chúng ta! Liền ở hàng ngói trên núi!

Uy uy uy, ta nói, nếu thật là ước chiến nói, tốt xấu cũng lưu cái thời gian đi.  
Thác hạ kỳ ngồi canh một ngày một đêm phúc, lộ phi đảo cũng thật sự xuất hiện. Hắn trên mặt dính giả râu, khoác kỳ quái liệp báo áo choàng, một bộ chuồn êm ra tới bộ dáng. Nhìn đến hạ kỳ cư nhiên còn cười hì hì chào hỏi, cũng vẫn luôn chờ đến la chậm rì rì mà cưỡi ngựa mà đến.  
La sau lại nhận ra lộ phi thân thượng xuyên chính là từ hắn chỗ đó trộm đi da lông, không tồi a, sửa còn rất vừa người a, nghĩ như vậy lăng sinh sôi từ trong lồng ngực nghẹn ra một tiếng cười lạnh tới.  
Bọn họ đương nhiên mà đánh một hồi, cho nhau đều phải đối phương một chút huyết. Đương la cho rằng hắn đã gắt gao đem lộ phi để ở trên cây thời điểm, lộ phi không chút suy nghĩ mà ngẩng đầu lên đánh tới.  
Bọn họ lẫn nhau đều rất đau, lộ phi ôm đầu ngồi xổm xuống đi thẳng hừ hừ, la che lại cái mũi sau này lui vài đi nhanh.  
Trong khoảng thời gian ngắn, không có người nói nữa, cũng không có người lại triển khai công kích, phong ở bọn họ chi gian vui sướng khi người gặp họa mà gào thét, thẳng đến lộ phi ngồi xổm trên mặt đất phát ra liên tiếp cười to.  
“Chết tiểu quỷ.” La ồm ồm mà nói, đi qua đi đá đá lộ phi loạn đặng cẳng chân, lộ phi ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn một cái, kết quả cười đến càng hoan.  
Bọn họ không có lại tiếp tục đánh. Lộ phi bắt một phủng tuyết dựa gần la ngồi xuống cho hắn lãnh cái mũi, la hừ khí lại không có ngăn cản hắn làm như vậy. Đây là hắn lần đầu tiên bình tĩnh mà cùng cái này kêu lộ phi gia hỏa ngồi ở cùng nhau, hắn có cao hơn thường nhân nhiệt độ cơ thể cùng xa tràn đầy với thường nhân tinh lực, hắn một bên nâng xuống tay đè lại la miệng mũi, một bên nhàm chán mà moi tuyết hạ thảo, sau lại cư nhiên còn thản nhiên tự đắc mà xướng khởi ca tới.  
“Đủ rồi.” Ở chịu đựng lộ phi đem cùng câu ca từ xướng đến thứ mười ba biến thời điểm, la ra tiếng đánh gãy hắn, hắn kéo xuống lộ phi tay lại không có buông ra, ngược lại rất có lực độ mà khấu khẩn.  
“Còn đánh sao?” La ngó mắt lộ phi kia đồng dạng đỏ lên cái trán.  
“Ân hừ.” Lộ phi ý nghĩa không rõ mà cười một cái, nhếch môi lộ ra bạch nha tựa như một loan trăng non, “Đến đi trở về, bằng không nhất định sẽ bị đánh.” Hắn đứng lên lại phát hiện la còn túm hắn tay, liền lung lay vài cái ý bảo hắn buông ra.  
“Mang theo ngươi nhân dân tới ta nơi này.” Đây là la lần đầu tiên phát ra mời, “Các ngươi yêu cầu càng tốt che chở. Vô luận là khỏe mạnh vẫn là…… Những cái đó lão nhược bệnh tàn ta đều có thể tiếp thu.”  
“Không cần.” Lộ phi hoàn toàn không suy xét liền cự tuyệt hắn, “Chúng ta còn có lớn hơn nữa kế hoạch. Cho nên đừng lão tìm chúng ta phiền toái biết không, thực bối rối a!” Nói đến nơi này lộ phi nhăn lại mi nghiêng nghiêng đầu, “Ngươi có thể đi theo chúng ta đi tìm nguồn nước gì đó, chúng ta một lần trữ đầy cũng đủ thủy liền sẽ rời đi, sau đó chúng ta cũng yêu cầu địa phương hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi một đoạn nhật tử, nhưng chúng ta sẽ không ở lại.”  
La không tiếng động động động tròng mắt: “Các ngươi rốt cuộc muốn đi đâu?”  
“Đi càng rộng lớn thế giới.” Lộ phi cười rộ lên, một mảnh ánh mặt trời sáng lạn ấm.

Thái dương nói: Ta sẽ không vĩnh viễn dừng lại ở trên trời.

“Ngươi muốn rốt cuộc là cái gì?”  
“Ta a…… Ta muốn đi Đông Phương, có cái định ra ước định người đang đợi ta.”

Thái dương nói: Ban ngày qua đi, ta đem không hề chiếu rọi này phiến thổ địa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chap này có H=)))

La tưởng này tuyến luôn là muốn lướt qua đi.  
Hắn cúi xuống thân hôn môi lộ phi động tác lưu sướng đến không có một tia dừng lại, hắn nhất định ở não nội kế hoạch rất nhiều biến, lại quên mất rất nhiều biến, cuối cùng cố hóa thành một loại bất tri bất giác tiềm thức.  
Hôn môi hắn, này trở thành một loại bản năng.  
Lộ phi ở cảm giác được trên môi áp lực thời điểm, trừng lớn một đôi mắt. Hắn có một đôi vĩnh viễn vô pháp che dấu cảm xúc đôi mắt, hỉ nộ ai nhạc tất cả tại bên trong, ai vọng đi vào ai liền rơi vào đi.  
“Thoạt nhìn vẫn là hiểu một ít loại sự tình này sao.” La ở kết thúc một cái lướt qua liền ngừng hôn sau hơi chút khởi động tới điểm, hắn lòng bàn tay cọ xát qua đường liếc mắt đưa tình giác hạ vết sẹo, vừa lòng mà nhìn đến lộ phi lộ ra càng thêm kinh ngạc thần sắc.  
Nếu người này nối tiếp xuống dưới phát sinh sự tình một chút tự giác đều không có, kia chẳng phải là phi thường uể oải sự tình sao.  
Sao, tuy rằng cũng không ngại dạy hắn lạp. La ở trong lòng nghĩ như vậy liền lại lần nữa thấp hèn thân đi gia tăng vừa rồi hôn, cảm giác được đối phương thẳng tắp mà cương ở nơi đó đáy lòng lại nổi lên nhè nhẹ mạc danh ngọt ý.  
Rốt cuộc sơ thể nghiệm luôn là rất khó quên.  
Lộ phi ở la đem đầu lưỡi thăm tiến vào thời điểm, rốt cuộc bắt đầu rồi đệ nhất hạ rõ ràng phản kháng. Hắn cả người bị đè ở khô ráo thảo đôi thượng, nâng lên tay muốn đẩy ra trên người nam nhân thời điểm, bả vai liền đụng vào cứng rắn mặt đất, hắn chưa từng ý thức được chính mình có thể hoạt động không gian cư nhiên như vậy tiểu, nơi nào đều là người nam nhân này hơi thở, nơi nào đều không chỗ nhưng trốn.  
“Ngươi ít nhất hẳn là biết đi……” La ở ái muội cực nóng thở dốc gian ngậm lấy lộ phi hạ môi, “Ở một người nam nhân dưới thân lộn xộn sẽ có cái gì hậu quả?” Hắn dán lộ phi môi nói như vậy, vì thế mỗi một chữ chấn động đều bị bọn họ cùng nhau cảm thụ. Lộ phi nhăn lại mày, la rốt cuộc vẫn là ở hắn đáy mắt chỗ sâu trong bắt giữ tới rồi chợt lóe mà qua sợ hãi, ở la vừa lòng mà phát ra hừ cười thời điểm, lộ phi tránh thoát khai một bàn tay hung hăng mà tấu hướng về phía la mặt.  
Huyết hương vị ở khoang miệng nội tràn ngập mở ra, dục vọng bị thấm vào đến càng thêm chân thật cấp bách.  
“Ngươi rốt cuộc muốn làm gì?” Lộ phi hỏi đến rất lớn tiếng, hắn nhìn la một chút quay mặt đi tới, hiện tại hai tay của hắn hoàn toàn bị đối phương đè ở trên đỉnh đầu. La trên cao nhìn xuống mà nhìn hắn, lộ ra xa lạ nguy hiểm ánh mắt.  
“A.” Hắn và thong thả mà liếm rớt khóe miệng huyết, tựa như ở nhấm nháp bọn họ, “Lần sau nếu lại bị những người khác làm đồng dạng sự nói, nhớ rõ nhất định phải càng thêm nỗ lực mà phản kháng!” Hắn cười khẽ thanh tựa như có trọng lượng dường như tạp đến lộ phi hô hấp dồn dập.  
Ngay sau đó, giống như là vì đáp lại hắn những lời này, lộ phi đột nhiên đứng dậy đem la từ hắn trên người xốc đi xuống, hắn lần này dùng mười phần sức lực, ở mất đi gông cùm xiềng xích đệ nhất khắc, lộ phi bay nhanh mà đứng lên thối lui đến góc tường, hắn tràn đầy đề phòng mà nhìn chậm rì rì đứng lên la, này quá không tầm thường, nếu bị bắt được……  
Lộ phi tưởng.  
Nếu lần này bị bắt được bỏ chạy không xong.  
“Ngươi đồng bạn liền mau tới.” La đột nhiên nói như vậy, “Vài lần thử đã đủ bọn họ họa ra hoàn chỉnh bản vẽ mặt phẳng, ngươi những cái đó không hề sức chiến đấu đi theo giả đều bị an bài tới rồi an toàn địa phương, hơn nữa ngươi ba ngày hai đầu trốn đi lộ cái mặt gì đó, cho bọn hắn cũng đủ hy vọng an ủi chính mình chờ đến kế hoạch hoàn bị tái hành động cũng là tới kịp.” Nói đến nơi này, la dừng chính mình bình đạm không có gì lạ tự thuật, lộ ra một cái tiếc nuối biểu tình, “Người không thể quá tự tin, cũng không nên vọng tưởng có thể bảo hộ mọi người còn không có bất luận cái gì hy sinh.”  
Cái này vẫn luôn ở vào mặt đối lập thủ lĩnh chưa bao giờ dùng như thế thong thả ngữ khí tự thuật một việc, giống như cố ý hy vọng lộ phi có thể một chữ một chữ toàn bộ nhớ kỹ dường như, “Mặc kệ ngươi đi đến nơi nào, đều phải có tùy thời trả giá đại giới giác ngộ.”  
La véo lên đường phi cổ thời điểm, lộ phi bản năng bảo vệ chính mình mềm mại bụng, nhưng là la đơn giản minh xác mà đem hắn đầu đụng vào trên tường, choáng váng đánh úp lại, lộ phi lung lay hạ, chém ra nắm tay lệch khỏi quỹ đạo dự tính mục tiêu.  
Cùng này so sánh càng tàn nhẫn chính là, la cũng không có như vậy dừng lại, hắn liền vừa rồi khởi thế tiếp theo càng trọng địa đụng phải đệ nhị hạ cùng đệ tam hạ.  
Toàn bộ thế giới xoay tròn đến lung lay sắp đổ.  
“Đừng quá lo lắng.” La thanh âm mơ mơ hồ hồ mà truyền đến, “Sẽ không có cái gì di chứng. Lại nói tiếp ta là cái đại phu chuyện này ngươi cũng không biết đi, ngươi có thử đi nghiêm túc hiểu biết một người sao? Suy nghĩ hắn xem ngươi ánh mắt ý nghĩa, suy nghĩ hắn nói với ngươi lời nói, đối với ngươi cười, cùng ngươi sinh khí, lựa chọn đi theo ngươi, đứng ở bên cạnh ngươi, đụng vào ngươi khi trong lòng nghĩ cái gì sao?”  
Lộ phi hôn hôn trầm trầm mà ôm đầu, làm ra phản kích đều trở nên mềm mại lệch khỏi quỹ đạo. Thi bạo giả lại ở ngay lúc này phát ra thở dài, hắn buông ra tay nhường đường phi rơi xuống đi xuống, lại kịp thời mà ôm chặt hắn, đem hắn ôm vào trong lòng ngực, thật giống như chết đuối giả tìm kiếm phù mộc giống nhau, lộ phi gắt gao mà lặc la cổ tới bảo trì cân bằng, hắn cằm để ở la trên vai, ngửi được ở tro bụi, than củi, sữa dê rượu này đó phức tạp hương vị hạ nguyên lai cất dấu thanh đạm mà chua xót thảo dược vị. Hắn nhớ tới Chopper không thể hiểu được tìm được thảo dược bao, kia cứu hắn trong đội ngũ một cái tiểu nữ hài mệnh.  
Bọn họ ngắn ngủi trầm mặc một lát, thẳng đến la đem lộ phi phóng tới trên mặt đất, hắn lại lần nữa hôn hắn, đem hắn cầm tù trên mặt đất cùng hắn chi gian. Cường ngạnh nhưng không mất ôn nhu mà làm hắn ngẩng cổ, hắn dùng một loại so vừa rồi càng kiên nhẫn càng tinh tế cảm xúc hôn hắn, tế tế mật mật táp táp, ở chí tại tất đắc cùng hai bàn tay trắng gian mâu thuẫn bồi hồi.  
Kết thúc.  
Lộ phi sinh ra một loại cảm giác.  
Không chỗ nhưng trốn.  
Đương cảm giác được ngực quần áo bị tróc, hắn lãnh đến co rúm một chút, đối phương không mất thời cơ bao trùm trụ hắn ấm áp thân hình giống một cái tỉ mỉ kế hoạch âm mưu.  
Cái này làm cho lộ phi nhớ tới la là như thế nào bắt lấy hắn.  
Hắn một người tiến đến, nói muốn tìm hắn nói chuyện, nắm thượng cổ tay hắn kia một khắc, xiềng xích cùng cung tiễn đội đồng thời xuất hiện.  
Đầy trời mưa tên hạ, nam nhân kia không có lộ ra một tia do dự hối hận biểu tình, liền đôi mắt đều không có chớp.

La hoa rất dài thời gian, chỉ là lặp lại liên miên không ngừng “Hôn”.  
Hắn dẫn đường lộ phi, dùng linh hoạt môi lưỡi nhường đường phi tuần hoàn hắn ý chí. Về tính sự, lộ phi kỳ thật chỉ trong lúc vô ý khuy đến một ít dây dưa bóng ma cùng áp lực thở dốc. Hắn từng bị kia nhỏ vụn thanh âm đánh thức, vẫn không nhúc nhích mà mở to mắt nhìn ở nơi xa làm loại sự tình này người, Robin ở phát hiện hắn sau bưng kín hắn đôi mắt, cái kia màu đen tóc dài giống tỷ tỷ chiếu cố hắn nữ tử lôi kéo hắn xoay người sang chỗ khác, cho hắn ấm áp ôm ấp, dùng nhẹ nhàng chậm chạp ca dao che dấu rớt những cái đó gút mắt triền miên hô hấp.  
Chuyện này sau lại không chuẩn lại bị nhắc tới, không có tò mò, cự tuyệt trả lời.  
Chính là hiện tại, những cái đó bị hòa tan thanh âm lại ở lộ phi nơi sâu thẳm trong ký ức nổ vang nổ vang, dẫn bách ra chính hắn uyển chuyển đứt quãng gọi. Lộ phi vô pháp ngừng này đó, bởi vì la mà bậc lửa tê dại cảm như là dừng ở trên người vũ, lây dính thượng liền vô pháp thoát khỏi, cuối cùng nơi nào đều là la hương vị. Phập phập phồng phồng rất nhỏ vừa di động, lẫn nhau cọ xát mang đến kỳ dị cảm giác từ da thịt thấm vào, nhiệt cùng ngứa cùng với lần đầu cảm nhận được âu yếm như tằm ăn lên toàn thân.  
Lộ phi vô pháp ngừng chính mình phát ra âm thanh.  
Vô pháp ngừng.  
La ở một cái lại một cái hôn khoảng cách chậm rãi khơi mào khóe miệng, hắn thực kiên nhẫn, trên thực tế hắn quý trọng này thong thả trì trệ tiến trình, tựa như một cái đã biết chung điểm lộ, lại bởi vì đi được chậm, sinh ra không có cuối ảo giác. Địa lao ánh sáng nghèo nàn, thị giác trở nên mơ hồ, thính giác, khứu giác, xúc giác liền bắt đầu ngón chân khí tăng lên, giọng khách át giọng chủ.  
“Làm như vậy rốt cuộc là, xem như cái gì đâu?”  
La thực vừa lòng lộ phi như vậy hỏi, cũng thực vừa lòng kia sạch sẽ thanh âm bởi vì dồn dập hô hấp mà trở nên ẩm ướt ái muội. Hắn cúi xuống thân, càng thân mật mà tới gần hắn, môi liền dán ở hắn trướng đến đỏ bừng vành tai thượng.  
“Ngươi cảm thấy đâu?” La hắn như vậy ý xấu hỏi, cảm nhận được ôm chặt thân thể phát ra rất nhỏ rung động, bọn họ đều cương cứng, gắng gượng cho nhau giương cung bạt kiếm mà chống, hoang mang thần sắc trước sau ở lộ phi trên mặt, hắn hơi trường miệng, không chút nào để ý mà ở la trước mặt liếm láp môi hoặc là lăn lộn hầu kết, chính hắn đều không có ý thức được, hắn chính hoàn toàn cảm giác trận này mới lạ tính sự.  
“Là, là thực không xong sự sao?” Lộ phi hỏi phải cẩn thận cẩn thận.  
La từ trong lồng ngực phát ra ra ý cười, hắn nặng nề mà để lên đường phi cái trán, cọ một chóp mũi hãn.  
“Thực không xong sự tình, ngươi các đồng bạn đã biết nhất định sẽ thực tức giận.” Hắn ngón tay lưu luyến qua đường phi ngực thật lớn đáng sợ vết sẹo, “Này sẽ so như vậy đau xót càng thêm khó có thể làm cho bọn họ tiêu tan.”  
Không ra dự kiến mà lộ phi lại giãy giụa lên, hắn bướng bỉnh mà đi thoát khỏi la chạm đến, vươn tay trên mặt đất trảo ra dấu vết, la xoa cái tay kia, đem nó ấn ở trên mặt đất, hai loại màu da giao điệp ở bên nhau chiếu ra một loại có thể xé rách hết thảy xúc động. Bọn họ tâm đều thịch thịch thịch mà nhảy, hoảng loạn, vật lộn.  
“Đáng chết.” Lộ phi nói được nghiến răng nghiến lợi, “Ta đây sẽ không quên. Ta nhất định sẽ không quên lần này sự.”  
“Thực hảo.” La lập tức nói, hắn tay đã bồi hồi ở lộ phi bụng, đai lưng lỏng lẻo mà đôi ở nơi đó, nói chuyện thời điểm hắn tay một đường xuống phía dưới thình lình xảy ra mà cầm lộ phi non nớt, lộ phi bén nhọn tiếng hút khí lập tức tạp tiến trong bóng tối, hắn bỗng nhiên thu nạp năm ngón tay, tủng khởi bả vai, cung khởi bối, cắn khẩn môi, dồn dập hô hấp, trừng lại đây mắt.  
Cốt cách kẽo kẹt mà vang.

Ngươi nói ngươi sẽ không quên.  
Ngươi ngàn vạn không cần quên.

Bất luận cái gì một hồi chinh phục đều không phải hát vang khải tiến, không bị ngăn trở về phía trước, huống chi trận này mang theo điểm xâm lược dấu hiệu ý vị tình yêu.  
Nơi chốn đều có phản kháng, nơi chốn đều có thần phục.  
La bắt đầu làm không biết mệt.  
Hắn trước giúp lộ phi phóng thích một lần, làm hắn minh bạch dục vọng hình thức ban đầu. Ở tình cảm mãnh liệt tiệm nhược tái nhợt hư không, lộ phi mờ mịt mà trừng mắt hắn trước mắt hắc ám, hắn ngực theo hô hấp phập phồng, tay vô lực mà đáp ở la đầu vai. Hắn phát ra rất nhỏ “A a” kêu gọi, mà la dùng hư thanh trấn an hắn, hắn không nhẹ không nặng mà chụp phủi hắn mặt, thẳng đến lộ phi ánh mắt dời đi lại đây mới bắt đầu chính mình khai thác công tác.  
Hắn yêu cầu lộ phi nhìn hắn. Thanh tỉnh mà nhìn hắn làm mỗi một bước.  
Bởi vì không như vậy, hắn có lẽ liền không có tới kết thúc chuyện này ý nghĩa.  
Buồn cười khác thường yếu đuối.  
Lộ phi vẫn là sẽ phản kháng, ở hắn chân bị tách ra thời điểm, ở hắn vòng eo bị tùy ý đùa nghịch thời điểm, ở hắn bị yêu cầu hôn môi cùng thả lỏng thời điểm, nhưng này đó phản kháng mang theo điểm nhi hứng thú rã rời có lệ cùng tiểu tâm che dấu tò mò. Đây là cái tốt đẹp phát hiện, này chỉ ngây thơ vô tri tiểu lang tựa hồ bởi vì ý thức được sẽ không nguy hiểm cho sinh mệnh mà lặng lẽ bị tò mò sở mê hoặc, hắn nháy hắn đôi mắt nhìn những cái đó chính phát sinh ở hắn trên người sự tình, ở dục vọng cuốn quá thân thể thời điểm, chân thật mà hừ hừ ra tiếng, la phát hiện giữa đường phi cảm thấy thoải mái tình hình lúc ấy cuốn lên hắn ngón chân ngón tay, ở cảm thấy khó chịu tình hình lúc ấy không tự giác mà cắn chặt răng căn.  
A, thật là chỉ dã thú.  
La dung túng những cái đó tốt đẹp, sửa đúng những cái đó sai lầm, mà này đó ôn nhu ở thẳng tiến thời điểm bị la vứt bỏ ở sau đầu.  
La một bàn tay đỡ lộ phi eo, một bàn tay loát mở đường phi mướt mồ hôi ngạch phát. Hắn lộ ra kiêu ngạo ý cười, đáy mắt tựa hồ có hỏa ở thiêu.  
Hết thảy đều là siêu việt tưởng tượng hảo.  
Lộ phi, hoàn toàn ở hắn nắm giữ dưới, rung động phiếm ửng hồng. Cơ bắp co chặt mang đến đè ép tầng tầng lớp lớp, hưng phấn cảm theo xương cột sống hướng lên trên nhảy, một đường ùa vào trong não, hắn không rảnh lại đi làm những cái đó giả mù sa mưa an ủi hoặc là trò đùa dai trêu cợt.  
Hắn chỉ nghĩ toàn tâm toàn ý mà được hưởng hắn.  
Hắn cuối cùng một khắc ôn nhu, là nâng lên tay, dùng lòng bàn tay lau lộ liếc mắt đưa tình giác tràn ra nước mắt.

Mới đầu đau đớn sau khi đi qua tùy theo mà đến khoái cảm cũng là chân thật. La nhìn đến lộ phi nhăn lại mi, đôi mắt lại trừng đến lớn hơn nữa, tế nhuyễn lưỡi hơi hơi dò ra tới. Mới nếm thử nhân sự lộ phi có ngây ngô thiên chân cùng mê ly, rồi lại bởi vì thiên tính dũng cảm mà vẫn luôn vẫn luôn không có lộ ra nhút nhát thần sắc sợ hãi. Hắn nỗ lực làm ra không sợ tư thái, dùng một ít tiểu biệt nữu tới phản kháng thân thể thượng sung sướng thành thật. La chú mục lộ phi theo hắn tiết tấu đong đưa, ở lộ phi mưu toan cắn khẩn chính mình ngón tay tới áp lực kêu to thời điểm, ngang ngược kéo qua tới khẽ hôn hắn mạch đập. Vì thế kêu gọi liền ở tối tăm trong phòng giam khắp nơi va chạm lên, hỗn loạn mắng, nức nở cùng la tên.  
Lúc này nhưng thật ra không gọi đặc kéo tử sao.  
La nghĩ như vậy lại là hung hăng một chút.  
Là bởi vì âm tiết đơn giản mới kêu la sao?  
La, la, la.  
Lộ phi kêu, tay lung tung mà múa may, giơ lên cổ lộ ra dục vọng đường cong bị la một ngụm cắn.  
La, la, la.  
La ôm chặt hắn, ta ở, ta ở, ta ở.  
Lộ phi cắn thượng la vai. Rất đau, đều có thể ngửi được huyết hương vị.  
La không sao cả.  
Cảm giác đau biến mất, thanh âm biến mất, thế giới ở bọn họ phía sau đi xa.  
Lộ phi dùng nước mắt thấm vào đôi mắt nhìn hắn, chúng nó như cũ như vậy thanh triệt sạch sẽ, ai xem đi vào ai đã bị quan đi vào. Lộ phi gót chân bởi vì va chạm một chút một chút đánh la xương sống lưng. Ở hoảng hốt gian, hắn sờ sờ la mặt, ngón út cọ qua bờ môi của hắn. Kia một khắc, la ngừng lại, bọn họ đều ngừng lại.  
Lộ phi khác chỉ tay ngón tay còn ở la bên môi bị tham lam mà liếm láp. La hung hăng mà cắn đi xuống.  
Thật là.  
Ở lướt qua đỉnh điểm kia một khắc la tưởng.  
Chính là bởi vì ngươi, làm hại ta cũng cùng tiểu hài tử giống nhau.


	5. Chapter 5

Lộ phi thuận lợi mà đã trở lại.  
Hắn cái gì cũng chưa nói, cũng không có gì kỳ quái địa phương.  
Hắn trên người loang lổ dấu vết không mấy ngày liền biến mất, hắn như cũ vô tâm không phổi mà cười, mang theo hắn đi theo giả một đường về phía trước, bọn họ ly mục đích địa còn rất xa, mỗi người đều hy vọng nhanh lên tới.  
Còn hảo, vẫn luôn phiền nhân đặc kéo pháp ngươi thêm bộ tộc không còn có xuất hiện quá.  
Giữa đường phi lặc khẩn dây cương bọc khởi áo choàng giục ngựa mà bôn thời điểm, hắn tổng có thể chạm đến ngón giữa thượng dấu răng. Không biết vì cái gì, cái kia vết thương bị bảo lưu lại xuống dưới, biến thâm biến ngạnh, tiếp vảy bị lột bỏ sau liền lưu lại thiển sắc một vòng. Cái kia đồ vật bị vẫn luôn lưu tại lộ phi ngón tay thượng, mà hắn cũng trở nên càng thêm thường xuyên mà đi chạm đến nó.

Tương lai, tổng ở nơi xa.

THE END


End file.
